Tragedy
by kaehimi
Summary: In the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Trilogy, what would have happened if Yugi couldn't stop Yami? What if Seto Kaiba actually fell off the castle tower? What if he died?! *Redone Chapter 1*


Tragedy

By Kaehimi

Summary:

What would have happened if Yugi couldn't stop Yugi? What if Seto Kaiba fell off the castle tower? What if he died?!?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

Seto's Point of View...

I stood on the roof of Pegasus's castle, facing his adversary. Mokuba's soul and eternal fate rested on the outcome of this one duel. I had to win, for my brother's sake, and for mine. I was not only dueling for Mokuba; I was also dueling to defeat Yugi. That boy had something about him- a certain essence that surrounded him. I never believed that such an amateur could defeat me in Duel Monsters, I was the World Champion!

Starting off with the monster in his hand, I summoned it. "Ryu-Kishin, in attack mode!" I yelled.

Yugi responded by calling the Curse of Dragon. With higher attack points, Ryu-Kishin was destroyed. "There!" Yugi said with a smug look on his face, "Ryu-Kishin is no more!"

I knew that, and then smirked as I summoned Swordstalker. "Swordstalker gathers the attack points of a fallen ally," I explained to Yugi, and ordered Swordstalker to attack Curse of Dragon.

Yugi growled, but then activated his magic card, Monster Replace. "Monster Replace will exchange the monster on the field to the monster in my hand with the highest attack points." He sneered and added, "And you know what that is, the Dark Magician. Dark Magic Attack!"

I looked at his hand. "I summon La Jinn, Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" I yelled as I set the card upon my Duel Disk. Flinging it outward, I watched as my creation spun. Multicolored sparks flew as my Genie spiraled out of thin air. 'Fools,' I thought as I reveled in my true plan. 'I will assemble all three of the Blue Eyes in my deck to create the most powerful monster, with no peer. I will create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!'

****

Lapse of Time...

The duel went on, and I smiled. I knew there was no way Yugi could defeat me once I had the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon out on the field. Already, in my hand I possessed the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my deck. All I needed now was a Polymerization Magic Card.

****

Lapse of Time...

I stood in shock as I realized I could not get through the crowd of Kuribo. The Mammoth Graveyard drained another 1200 attack points from my monster. Now it was at 900 attack points, and weak enough to be destroyed.

'No, this cannot be happening!' My mind whirled as I tried to find a way to get through Yugi's flawless comeback. 

~Suddenly, a vision of Mokuba trapped in the rotting Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared. I gasped as he cried out for me to save him.

"Help me, big brother! Help me!" A part of my soul split from my motionless body to run to him. I never seemed to get any closer. 

"Mokuba!" I cried as I ran faster, but it seemed my legs were made of lead and I was running through quicksand. "Mokuba! I'm coming!" Part of me watched while the other part reached out to try and grab his hand.

Mokuba screamed as the dying Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon covered more and more until only his face remained visible. "Help me big brother!" He yelled.

I pushed myself more but it was too late. The rotten flesh dripped down and buried him within the folds of death. "No!" Part of myself turned back to me.

"You said you would always be there for him! You said he could always rely on you! Why didn't you help him? How can you call yourself a big brother when you didn't even try?! Seto Kaiba!" I yelled at myself. "You are rotten to the core, just like that dead monster!"

I shivered as I felt something drip on my hand. I looked down at it and gasped as it began to melt, just like my Blue Eyes had. I yelled in protest, as my whole being was ripped apart. I shook as I fell to my knees screaming.~

I shook my head to clear the picture from my mind and returned to the current duel. Yugi drew Celtic Guardian, which chopped off one of my Blue Eyes' heads. One more turn and he would win...

****

Kaehimi: I redid it.


End file.
